Kennel Club Blues
'''Kennel Club Blues '''is the fifth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason and Michelle have ladybugs and a frog in jars. They show Grandmum what they have in their jars. Grandmum tells them they have an old fish tank they can use as a terrarium, which will be made like the bugs' home. Michelle asks if they need to make a home for the bugs since they're just that. Grandmum answers that bugs are God's creatures too and if they're made pets, they need to be taken care of. She quotes the verse, "A righteous man has regard for his animal." She explains that means a good person makes sure their pets have good homes and have their needs taken care of. Michelle replies that she just wants a good collection. Grandmum asks her if a jar is a home since if what she offers isn't a home, the bugs should live free to find their own. Jason finds the idea of a terrarium good, so he and Grandmum go inside to find that old fish tank. Michelle reasons that if the bugs are in a terrarium, they'll just hide. She thinks she has regard for her animals, she just wants to see them. She catches the Kevin figurine in a jar before she gets galeezel aboard the Rockhopper. Aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel attempts to get Kevin out of the jar, but fails. Michelle manages to get Kevin out so that he can show her something, a missing poster for a cato'pillow. Their mission is to find the lost cato'pillow and return it to the emperor of Planet Kennel. Michelle is excited to be a part of this mission because she's great with animals. When she finds out that the cato'pillow's name is 79, she asks what kind of name is that for a kitty. She checks the poster and sees something that says when found, open locket for reward. Midgel deduces that the emperor added the reward later. Fidgel says they've decided to add the reward notice to the new posters they're making. The Rockhopper comes up to a road side beacon for Kevin to post another poster on it. Unbeknownst to them, Cavitus's Gnat-Bot is watching them. They get a message from Central Command in the form of fax paper with toner. The messages says a mysterious figure was at the Lounge this morning. And he bought a gold locket from another customer for a golden cato'pillow. The figure went towards the Catnip Nebula. Michelle deduces that 79 is at the Catnip Nebula. The Rockhopper then heads off to that destination. The Gnat-Bot flies off to its owner. At the Catnip Nebula, there are many cato'pillows. In order to find 79, Zidgel suggests that they use Kevin as big cat toy. Fidgel objects to this since they're all cats, they'll all want the toy. Michelle has an idea. She goes out there and calls out for 79. 79 immediately comes to her. Once they're both aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle renames her Goldie after her gold locket since 79 is a number, not a name. The Rockhopper prepares to head off to Planet Kennel. Meanwhile, Cavitus gloats about how his plan is working. His plan is for them to open the locket for the reward and they get turned into hamsters by exposure to the hamster powder. He's doing this so that the Penguins will know what it's like to be him. As the Rockhopper is flying towards Planet Kennel, Goldie isn't looking forward to going back to her home. Fidgel's readings indicate a high level of physical and emotional stress. Michelle thinks that Goldie is anxious to get home. Zidgel remembers that there's a reward in the locked. Fidgel tells him that since Michelle found the cato'pillow, she should open the locket. However, Michelle doesn't want it, she rescued Goldie because she's so cute. On Planet Kennel, the Emperor gets Goldie back for his collection. Michelle tells him she's renamed the cato'pillow Goldie. The Emperor shows his collection off to Zidgel and Michelle. He boasts about how he's the only one who arranges his cato'pillows in a pattern. Meanwhile, Cavitus is waiting for the locket to be opened. One of his minions suggests that he make it open. Cavitus accepts his suggesting and prepares to open the locket via remote control. Michelle asks the Emperor if the cato'pillows are actually happy locked up in the cages since they don't look like proper homes for them. The Emperor responds that they never complain. Michelle points out that is because they can't tell him how they feel. She asks if she can help exercise them before they leave. The Emperor declines because he thinks they'll make a mess in the yard. Zidgel is about to voice his opinion on the cato'pillows being left in the cages when the Emperor claims that he's great with animals and the cato'pillows are a bunch of big bugs. After the Emperor and Zidgel exit the building, Cavitus is about to open the locket when one of his minions points out that the Penguins have left the planet. At the Comet Lounge, the Rockhopper crew is celebrating their completion of their mission. Michelle, however, remembers what Grandmum told her earlier and decides that they have to go back to Planet Kennel since they've left Goldie in a dark, cold place. Zidgel tries to assure her by saying that the Emperor is great with animals. Midgel lets Zidgel know about their new assignment to Planet Barbecue. Zidgel realizes that Michelle is gone and asks where she is. A cowboy answers by saying that he let her borrow his spaceship. Back on Planet Kennel, the Emperor walks up to Goldie's cage and notices her locket. Anticipating a reward in the form of something written, he opens it. The hamster powder spreads out and turns him into a hamster. When he panics a little, he inadvertently gets himself locked up with Goldie. Aboard Cavitus' ship, one of his minions notices Michelle going back to Planet Kennel and tells Cavitus about it. One of his minions points out that his plan can still work. The other minion asks if he wants him to follow her to the planet. Cavitus decides that they will all follow her. He orders then to immediately head to the planet. Michelle arrives at Planet Kennel and looks for the Emperor. The Emperor lets her know where he is, but Michelle doesn't see him. The Emperor tries to warn Michelle about the powder, but she touches it and turns into a hamster. She asks where the powder came from. The Emperor answers that it burst out from the locket. He realizes how his pets must feel. Michelle tells him what Grandmum told her about taking good care of their pets and that she came back to help Goldie. The Emperor informs her of a lever that'll open the cages. Michelle starts to climb up to it and tries to push it down, but Cavitus catches her to see who got turned into a hamster. He is about to brag about who he is called when in the suit when Michelle presses the button that lowers the hood and fights with Bert for control of the suit. Michelle uses to suit to get Bert out of it and to pull down the lever. She looks for the Emperor, but the Penguins think she's Cavitus and go after her. She tries to warn them to stay back, but they touch the powder and turn into hamsters. Michelle reveals herself to them in order to assure them she's not Cavitus. However, Bert takes back control of his suit. Michelle and the Penguins run from Cavitus and get exposed to the sunlight, which reverse the effects of the hamster powder. Kevin gets Cavitus, but his ship arrives to bring him aboard. Kevin cannot keep his hold on Cavitus for very long. The Emperor brings Goldie to Michelle. It looks like she is dead, but a metamorphosis occurs and she becomes a butterfly-like pet. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Michelle comments on how many fireflies Jason caught. She tells them they can't keep them in a jar. Jason says that the terrarium they've fixed up looked cool. Michelle replies that it's nothing like their real home. Jason comments that the adventure Michelle told him made him think differently. Quotes :Seventy-nine? Yuck! What kind of a name is that for a little kitty? - Michelle Fun Facts Trivia *This is the second episode to involve a transformation of some of the main characters, the first being The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 12:10a". Remarks *It's never explained why the jar shrunk, but not Kevin. Real-World References *Jason and Michelle saying, "We're gonna need a bigger jar," is referencing the famous Jaws quote, "We're gonna need a bigger boat." Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes